


The Enforcer

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum is whatever Taemin needs him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble thing I got the idea for when I was watching Person of Interest one day. There is a violent scene, but it is very short and non-graphic.

They called him "The Enforcer". He scoffed at the nickname, but really it couldn't be more accurate. Accountant. Drug runner. Bodyguard. Ice cold killer. He was all of them and not.

He was whatever his boss needed him to be.

"Kibum," he turned his head at the sound of his real name. His boss smiled warmly at him, a rare sight. His boss was just like him in a lot of ways. Professional, calculating. Ice cold. But his boss wasn't a killer. Not if Kibum could help it.

"Boss," he acknowledged. The only thing different was his boss was a chameleon. He could be anybody, while Kibum was unable to hide his true colors. Sometimes that was a blessing. Sometimes it wasn't.

"Kibum we've known each other since we were kids, call me Taemin," he scolded gently.

Kibum couldn't help but be proud of himself and his boss. They had dragged themselves out of the gutter, rising higher than they’d even dared to dream.

Still. They were constantly being underestimated in their type of business. The both of them.

With almost feminine features, they didn't _look_  dangerous. But anybody who happened to make that assumption didn't live to make the same mistake twice.

Kibum couldn't help his own rare, soft smile. "Yes, boss."

 

-=-

 

Kibum walked down the hall purposefully. The building and all its unpleasant memories made him vaguely uncomfortable but he pushed it to the back of his mind. His boss had had his reasons to purchase the apartment building they’d lived in as children.

He knocked once before entering his boss's office. "Boss, there've been some troubling transactions going on in Sector 7. Shall I step in?" He inquired calmly, ignoring the women scrambling for cover in the background.

"Do what you must," Taemin sighed. He sat up in his bed, the sheet pooling at his waist. Kibum’s gaze briefly flicked up and down his boss’s bared torso before he bowed his head and retreated, heading to the weapons room of the building.

He decided on the way there that it was a job for his trusty pair of 10mm.

An hour later, he was in Sector 7 putting a bullet between the eyes of everyone who had dared to make unauthorized weapons deals on his boss's turf.

He stood over the ringleader of such a circus, staring blankly down at the greasy, sweaty face blathering on about his life.

"You broke the rules, so you will face the consequences," Kibum spit dispassionately. "Taemin sends his regards." With no further warning, Kibum put the bastard out of his misery.

He returned to the main office and made his report to the boss before heading to his own apartment and taking a shower.

 

-=-

 

One punch after another. Kibum pooled the blood in his mouth and spit it in his aggressor's face. He smirked, feeling calm when the man looked at him with murder written on his face.

"You son of a bitch," he seethed. "You'll pay for that." Before the captor could even get his gun cocked, he stumbled forwards. His eyes went wide with shock, and Kibum lifted his gaze, afraid to find what he knew he'd see.

Taemin stood with his arm outstretched, a silenced .45 resting almost comfortably in his grip.

Kibum gripped the arms of the chair he was tied to, feeling rage boil in his gut.

As soon as Taemin cut him loose, he was on the man. Punch after punch after punch after punch.

When the rage finally let him go, his former captor’s face was the consistency of ground hamburger meat. Kibum sighed and collected himself. He stood up and sneered at the body, breathing heavily.

"That was for my boss," he muttered. He turned to Taemin, face blank.

"I'm sorry,"he apologized. He bowed. "Forgive me for making you come." Taemin frowned.

"You didn't. I _wanted_  to come, Kibum," Taemin clasped Kibum's face in his hands. "You're my number one. Don't ever forget that."

"But I caused you to commit a crime. I'm supposed to be your arms and ears and eyes. That's supposed to be my job, so you're clean," Kibum felt unbearably vulnerable admitting such a truth. He rolled his shoulders, the only sign of discomfort he allowed himself.

Taemin smirked and shook his head ruefully. "Kibum, we've been in this business for how many years? I'm in this just as deep as you," he brought their foreheads closer. "We're in this together. _Together_ , you hear? That means you're by my side, not at my feet."

Kibum bowed his head in gratitude, unable to speak.

 

-=-

 

Kibum always knew it would end like this. He had been prepared for this since the day he met Taemin. He was supposed to be the one protecting Taemin, but the last few weeks it had been the other way around.

Of course the thugs who kidnapped him were looking for revenge for the death of their boss. It was the natural order of things.

He just hadn't thought they were smart enough to actually follow through with their threats. But that was his mistake. Their first attempt hadn't been the most coordinated, so he had written them off.

It wasn't anything new, but the gap in hierarchy had never lasted this long before. Someone always came along to pick up where the last upstart had left off, and the common street thugs were mollified with a new leader to follow.

These thugs, however.. Kibum couldn't help but feel a smidgen of respect and admiration for the dedication to their dead boss.

He would've been the same way. Was, actually. He was fully prepared to die for Taemin.

"Why are you loyal to that asshole, anyway?" He heard someone ask him. He remained silent. Whatever respect he may have had for his kidnappers, that was not something he had ever shared with anyone. He and Taemin alone knew the story.

The leader of the thugs held up a syringe full of a blue liquid. He smiled sinisterly, but Kibum was unaffected.

There was a peaceful void inside him that nothing would disturb.

"Your boss ain't comin to save you now, is he?" Kibum felt a twinge of pain at the truth in the thug's words, but the majority was overwhelming relief. Taemin was safe, and that was all that mattered. "Well, that's alright. You're the one we wanted anyway."

He jabbed the syringe into Kibum's neck, and pushed the plunger all the way down. Almost immediately, Kibum felt like he was suffocating. He gasped for breath, and his vision was dimming rapidly. He slumped, and he smiled when he saw Taemin's face hovering above his.

"I'm sorry I failed you... Taemin."


End file.
